The Investigational Drug Branch (IDB), Division of Cancer Treatment (DCT), is seeking support in the clinical evaluation of biological response modifiers selected by DCT. It is the intent of the NCI to obtain this support through "Quick Reaction Task Order" contracts. These type contracts are awarded as "Master Contracts" and "Task Order Contracts".